Hey Tomorrow
by LbyBrown
Summary: Murdoc is a teenager in 1983 when he meets a little runaway named Stuart on the street, instantly falls in love, and takes him home, expecting to keep him for his own. That is, until Hannibal comes along. Done in collaboration with deviant, ZoeRadke.
1. Chapter 1

**Murdoc Niccals, age seventeen, is piss-drunk and has just come home to find an empty house. In all likelihood, his bastard father and imbecilic brother are out on drinking-sprees of their own. The only thing that makes this day any different from today and tomorrow is that it is November 26th, 1983. Murdoc has not been to school since June of that year; however, no one seems particularly concerned. There have been no truancy officers, and what is basically his sperm-donor believes he ought to have been out of the classroom years ago.**

**After fumbling around with the door keys for a bit, Murdoc begins to teeter into the shabby living-room, tripping over his own feet trying to get to the couch but he ends up falling flat on his face, laughing, the cheap whisky still burning his throat, and his thoughts centering on a bird with the biggest tits he's ever seen who sashayed into the pub as he was swaggering out. Looking down at the patch of unpolished plank beneath his face, Murdoc notices a small pool of blood and realizes that his nose may have broken again, and he can't help the fit of giggles this causes him before he simply passes out cold right then and there.**

_Stuart Pot is out on the streets. It's late at night, he forgot a jacket, and he is freezing. You couldn't blame him though, everyone forgets to grab a jacket every once in a while...or every day.  
Stuart's parents have just, in a self-loathing rage, sent the blue haired boy out of their house for the night. You see, Stuart has explained to them that he has lost his virginity to someone he doesn't know while being drunk, and even worse, he has lost it to a man._

**Murdoc is awoken by the feeling of someone stepping on his hand as he spread-eagled on the floor two hours later, in the exact same position. He cannot tell which one of them it was, only the crushing pain that jolts him awake and brings tears to his eyes. He shoots up cringing, rocking back and forth to hear the distant laughter coming from the back of the small house.**

Feeling the rage rising up and nothing to be done about it, he begins to search his pockets with his good hand and decides to get the fuck out of the place for a few more hours, as long as he can squeeze it.

_The blue-haired boy rubs his arms in attempt to warm them up as he walks down the street, chewing on his bottom lip nervously. A Friday night isn't the best time to be out alone, especially when you're a scrawny and helpless boy such as Stuart. The boy can feel himself flinch at every sound as he clumsily pulls out a cheap cigarette and lights it in hope to warm himself up._

**Murdoc unlocks the door, still having to fumble with the lock even as close to adulthood as he was, loudly slamming the door to the musty, dank house behind him that has gone silent as the other two drunkards have fallen into bed.  
Stepping outside into the crisp chill, his face only light green and his cheeks tinged crimson, he huddles up and wonders where the fuck he's going to spend the night, who he'll spend it with, if he'll get laid, where he can score a pack of fags easy. He is twisting in and out of the jumbled streets when something catches his attention in the streetlight it of the corner of his eye, making him stop, and turn back.  
In the shady white light of the lamp looming above, Murdoc sees a shock of electric blue...hair?  
Murdoc is confused for a moment, having to squint his eyes, but what he saw beneath it was an astoundingly, well, ****_pretty_**** boy who could be around his age, but could also not be. He's pale, almost sheet-white; he has doe-eyes that match his hair. He is thin, bony, his hands are long-fingered and his knuckles are prominent as he clutches his cigarette. His legs must be long, as far up on him as they come as he sits with them to drawn close to him  
And though Murdoc will never be able to explain why, he is compelled by something greater than himself to turn around and get a little closer to the shivering kid.**

_Stuart held his fag between his lips, rubbing his arms furiously. Being November, it was very cold at this time of night; the street lamp he stood under and the friction between his hands against his arms were his only real warmth. He brought his hand up to his cigarette to remove it from his mouth and breathe out some smoke.  
The tall lanky boy was quite paranoid as it was, so once he heard Murdoc's drunken footsteps his eyes went wide and he yelped loudly as he turned on his heels to see Murdoc. He placed his hand on his rapidly beating heart, biting on his bottom lip. "Uhm, 'ello there..."_

**"Fags to share?" Murdoc asked in a low, amused voice as he watched the boy jump a little at his presence. Sweet Satan, he was completely fucking marvelous to look at it, and it hit Murdoc even harder as he neared the boy. **

_Stuart swallowed, having the cigarette in his hand he couldn't say he didn't have any, but he didn't have many left and wanted them to last the night. But the man looked very scary, even without the green looking skin. Why was his skin green anyways? Stuart, not wanting to get beat up, shakily pulled the pack from his pocket, pulling out a single fag of the three he had left and held it an arms-length away from himself for Murdoc. "'ere... Bu' tha's all I go', don' 'ave no moneh er anehthin'..."_

**Murdoc took the cigarette from the boy, still mesmerized by his look, the way his skin seemed to glow, and slid down along the wall next to him, with one leg outstretched, and the other pulled up with his hand resting on his knee.  
Murdoc looked up at the boy, and saw the frightened look on his face, and registered what he'd said about having no money, and asked, "Why the hell's some kid like you out here? Don't you go' a family to go home to?"**

_Murdoc's question immediately made Stuart go from frightened to melancholy. "Uh, no..." he said, licking his lips, looking to the ground. "They kicked meh ou' fer the nigh', an' uh, I-I don' fink dat I'm goin' 'ome anhewyas, 'cause they don' realleh love meh I guess..."  
Stuart brought his fag back to his lips, taking in a deep breath in attempt to calm himself. He didn't look to Murdoc, Stuart was still scared he was going to get mugged or something. He simply stared at the sidewalk, hoping that the man would leave._

**Murdoc brought his own cigarette to his lips, taking a deep drag before he shifted to face the boy, chuckling quietly the whole time, "What'dja do, knock a bird up? Name's Murdoc, by the way, no 'h'."**

_Stuart gave a small melancholy laugh at Murdoc's question, if only he had gotten a girl pregnant. The blue haired boy was positive his parents would be much happier if he had. "Uhm, no... I uh, I don' wont tah talk 'bout it." he muttered, chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't feel like getting beat up by a drunken homophobe, which he wasn't sure if Murdoc was or was not. He took one last drag from his cigarette before putting it out on the cement beside him."So, wot're yew doin' wastin' yer time talkin' tah some fourteen year-ol'-kid, huh?"_

**"Me? Not wastin' time, jus' go' nothin' else to do, and I don' exactly wanna go home either. I'm only seventeen anyway, believe it or not," Murdoc sniggered, taking a drag off his cig, but still fascinated by this strange kid. Why the hell was he doing out here, and why wasn't he giving him any reason for it? He was still practically a baby. What he did couldn't have been****_that_**** bad.**

_Stuart blinked, looking to Murdoc, his blue eyes scanning the stranger's features with interest. He looked much older than he said he was, but seeing Murdoc was drunk, and probably high on something, Stuart decided to simply take his word for it. "Oh, I fough' yew were older... Why don' yew wonta go 'ome?" he questioned, but then remembered that this man was drunk off his arse, his parents would probably kill him. "Oh, nevehmin'. Yew'd probableh git grounded if yew wen' 'ome, yeah?"_

**"An', no, for the record, I'm no' drunk. Hungover, bu' no' hammered," Murdoc grumbled, pulling himself up to face the boy before smiling at what he had added naively.  
"Grounded? The fuck are you on abou', kid? Me dad don' give a shite if I come home or no'. He'd probably be happier if I didn'. An' I ain' go' a mum."**

_Stuart watched him, feeling bad for the fellow teen. The poor guy, he'd only been dealing with this for one night and he felt awful, who knows how long Murdoc had been dealing with it? "Oh, I'm sorreh..." he muttered, giving a sad smile, "My mum an' dad don' won' me 'ome eitheh, I know they don'."_

**"Can' really help ya there if ya don' tell me what it is they kicked ya ou' for," Murdoc replied, chuckling, looking down at his shoes, absently checking for scuff-marks.**

_Stuart shook his head, fiddling with his hair. "I don' fink it's a good idea tah tell yew, I don' know if yew'd wonta beat me up er no'..."_

**"Right hand up, I swear I won' beat the shi' ou' o' ya for whatever it is ya did," Murdoc replied, turning to the boy with his right hand raised, a solemn expression on his features.**

_The lanky teenager giggled a tad bit, smiling at him. "Well, I guess I can trust yew..." he muttered sarcastically, but decided to tell him anyways. "I uh, I came out tah my parents, tol' 'em I 'ad sex wiff a man. Dey got real mad at me, an each otheh, an' tol' meh tah leave an' come back tahmorrow. Bu' I ain' goin' back. Well, maybeh tahmorrow nigh' tah grab a jacket an' some clothes. Maybeh git some moneh."_

**"Oh, so you're a poof?" Murdoc laughed, "Wha's the big deal abou' tha'? An' here, look, you can have my jacket, I don' need it anyways," he said, feeling as much pity as Murdoc had the capacity to feel. The fact that Murdoc was in full awareness that he would without a doubt have sex with this kid if he could reared its head in that gesture too as Murdoc began taking off his leather coat with just a thin, grey shirt underneath.**

_Stuart's face went red, and he smiled weakly at Murdoc. "Oh, yew don' 'ave tah do fhat, I'm fine..." he said, feeling weird about taking Murdoc's jacket._

**"Eh, then I'll stay cold with ya," Murdoc said, dropping the jacket in between, not really bothered by the bite in the air. While he was stubbing out his cig on the dirty cement, a bright idea occurred to him, " Tell ya wha'? Come home wi' me. It ain' much, bu' it's warm and mos' everythin' is edible."**

_Stuart smiled a small bit, taking Murdoc's jacket and putting it on. It was huge on the boy, but it still radiated Murdoc's body heat and warmed him up. "Yew sure?.. I mean, yer dad don' seem too nice, wouldn' 'e be mad?"_

**Murdoc snorted, "He probably wouldn' even notice you're there. Jus' watch ou' for Hannibal."  
And somewhere inside him, Murdoc was concerned about his equally-bisexual brother hitting on the boy that the younger Niccals had ****_already_**** staked his claim to.  
"Ya still haven' tol' me yer name ye', by the way."**

_Stuart frowned, tilting his head to the side. "'Annibal? 'O's dat?" he questioned, feeling a bit scared at the way Murdoc said the name and his body language. "An' I'm Stuart, Stuart Pot."_

**"Hannibal's me brother. He'll be all over ya once he gets a look at you," Murdoc mumbled, seething with jealousy, knowing that his brother could probably –easily- outdo him when it come to this kid.**

_Stuart's face flushed a little bit, one Hannibal got a good look at him? Was Murdoc calling him attractive?  
"Oh, okay... Dat's no' tha' bad, i'n' i'?"_

**"Coul' be, coul' not be," Murdoc grumbled while looking down, toeing the dirt on the road with the box of his boot.**

_Stuart tilted his head to the side in confusion, but decided not to ask any further questions. "Well, 'ow bou' we git tah yer 'ouse, yeah? Yew must beh freezin' wiffout yer jacket." Stuart gave a small smile, standing up and showing his unbelievably thin and coltish features._

**Murdoc watched the boy stand to his full height, showcasing a bony body that was in stark contrast to the roundness of his face, making the green-skinned teenager do a double-take.  
****_Damn, the birds must be all over him_****, Murdoc thought with a pang of resentment tingeing his thoughts, his fists inadvertently clenching.  
Outwardly though, he was all cruel laughs and impish grins.  
"Freezin'? Let's jus' say I ain' got to worry abou' tha', mate," he said, spinning around to head back home, "Folla' me."**

_Stuart smiled a bit and nodded, "Alrigh'. Say, yew got aneh clothes fer meh tah wear? If no' I con stop back at me 'ouse tahmorrow while meh parents er sleepin', but I'd ratheh no' risk i', ya know?"  
Stuart gave a cute smile at Murdoc, radiating a false innocence. Stuart was very familiar with the world of sex, drugs, and alcohol, but the boy still seemed, and acted very innocent and sweet._

**"Ya can wear my clothes. Might need t' wash 'em, bu' I'm sure I have a shir' ya coul' wear tonigh', an', ya know, trousers don' ge' dirty," Murdoc called back, "Now come on!"  
He grabbed ahold of the boy's frail wrist, not even bothering with that cute, hamster-smile that Stuart gave him, and practically began to drag him along the sidewalk, racing towards the house.**

_Stuart yelped as Murdoc grabbed his wrist, tripping over his own feet and struggling to move along with the fellow teen. ''ey, slow down!' he exclaimed, attempting to regain his balance as he was pulled along like a rag doll._

**Murdoc couldn't contain his smile as he sped down the road and onto street-corners, alleyways with the boy in tow.  
"Fuckin' run with me then!" he yelled back at Stuart, laughing, the wind in his face, "Ya go' the legs for i'!"**

_Stuart, after a while of stumbling and tripping regained his balance and began to run along with the green toned man.  
The blue haired boy soon began to get amused, giggling loudly as he sped up, soon going even faster than Murdoc. "Betcha con't run fasteh than meh!" he yelled._

**"Ya thin' that?" Murdoc called back, a smile on his face, picking up speed, panting hard but loving the adrenaline rush, "Next three blocks down, then left, first house on the right, I'll beat you to it!"**

_Stuart grinned, he loved a challenge. He memorized where he was going, nodding. "See ya there!" he yelled, picking up his speed until he was running as fast s his long legs could carry him, grinning widely._

**What the kid didn't know was that Murdoc had cheated just a little bit. His house was, in fact, the ****_third house_**** on the right, so even if 2D did get there first, he'd still stop at the wrong doorstep. Grinning, Murdoc began to take on a leisurely pace behind Stuart, watching him bound ahead, easily overtaking him and crashing at the door first.**

_Stuart soon was out of sight, running so fast that to others he simply looked like a blur of blue -well, that's what his imagination told him anyway._

He soon reached the address, and panting, he stopped at the doorstep.  
Unfortunately for both Stuart and Murdoc, the man who lived in the particular house saw Stuart on his doorstep and charged out screaming profanities in Spanish, causing Stuart to yelp and jump away, apologizing repeatedly while he started to cry.

**Murdoc, meanwhile, was still strolling along when he began to distantly hear the sound of faint Spanish screaming and sobs. Becoming alarmed, knowing Stuart was there, he broke out into a run of his own in time to see 2D crying, his blue hair windswept and a small man yelling in his face,"¿Que carajo te pasa?! Son las doce de noche, maldito idiota!"  
FUCK, Murdocs thoughts began to race with him, and he hurried up and pounced in between the man and Stuart, teeth bared, much like a tiger, and began to yell to prove the much frailer man couldn't win against him, "HE'S A FUCKIN' KID, CAN'T YA SEE? YA FUCKIN' IGNORANT DICK.**

_Stuart was sobbing, he couldn't stand being yelled at after what had happened with his parents earlier. He covered his face with his thin and long-fingered hands. Then Murdoc showed up, jumping in and saving him. 'Like a superhero...' he thought, cracking a small smile. He clutched onto the back of Murdoc's shirt, sticking his tongue out at the man._

**Murdoc watched with satisfaction as the much tinier man began to back down, still muttering profanities underneath his breath as he headed back for his door. ****Murdoc let his hand fall gently down 2D's leather-jacketed arm to catch a hold of his, a sour expression still marring his features, "Come on," he said softly to the boy, gently tugging him along.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Stuart whimpers, pouting at Murdoc. "Yew lied tah me! Dat's no' yer 'ouse! Yew lied tah me!" Stuart hates being lied to; it makes him feel stupid and deceived.  
He clutches Murdoc's wrist like a child, although he is upset with him._

**Murdoc halts in the street right there, the defensive anger clouding his brain, and he spins to face the whining kid in the middle of the cold, narrow street, the pale light from the streetlamps above draining him of color and leaving him looking a sickly, mint green, his eyes are already ringed by a bruisey-looking red-purple that seems to be magnified.**

He shifts on his feet, but does not take a move to recoil his hand, and he sighs, "Loo', i' was just a joke. If I'd known it was gonna happen, I'd not 'a' done it, now stop yer bloody cryin' an' hurry up."

_"No' a funneh one." he muttered, pouting angrily. He pulled his hand away from Murdoc's, crossing his arms over his chest angrily._

**Exhaling forcefully, Murdoc stands to face Stuart in the middle of the empty street, just seconds away from his actual home.  
"Loo', if ya wanna spen' the res' of the nigh' here actin' like a little ki' over some stupid joke gone wron', believe me, I'll be happy to let ya, so make yer fuckin' mind up now," Murdoc says, that cruel edge his voice took on beginning to peak in his frustration with the boy.**

_Stuart's eyes go wide, shocked by this side of Murdoc. He takes a step back, whimpering. "I-I wonta go 'ome..."  
The poor boy isn't used to being treated like this, so all of this happening in one night was taking quite a toll on him. He begins to chew on his bottom lip, wondering if maybe he apologized and said he'd changed his parents would be happy with him again._

**"Then go home, ma', I can' stop ya," Murdoc replies as if he's resigned himself, but still gambling on how well the reverse psychology would work on the seemingly dense kid.**

_Stuart looks at Murdoc with huge eyes, then turns around and went to walk away. Why was he so stupid, to actually believe that Murdoc wouldn't be mean to him. By just looking at the other teen one could tell he was trash! But something is edging Stuart back, to stay with Murdoc, and he figures someone smarter might have been able to name it, but he cannot. All he knows is that he does not want to go.  
The tall, thin boy sighs, spins, and begins walking back to him._

**Glee flickers in Murdoc's mind when he sees that the kid is sheepishly coming back to him, and somehow, by some unfortunate stroke of bad luck, it somehow manages to fight its way onto his face, leaving a beaming grin on his face.**

_Stuart grabs Murdoc's wrist yet again, mumbling, "I jus' don' remember where tah go tah git home, don' git too happeh now..." he lies, shaking his head. "Now where er we realleh goin'?"_

**Murdoc lets Stuart take his hand and keep it.  
At first peering down and laughing, he cocks his head to the right and said, "You're lookin' at it."**

_Stuart looks at the small and shabby house and smiled broadly, nodding. "Oh, okay!" he says, practically dragging Murdoc to the door. "C'mon, I'm sleepeh."_

**"Whoa, relax," Murdoc says, thoroughly enjoying being pulled along by the thin boy, "Le' me ge' the fuckin' keys a'least!"  
He quickly begins fumbling around in his jean pockets for his keys, realizing that they are in his jacket pocket, and that Stuart is the one wearing it.**

"Ge' them outta of the lef' one, will ya?"

_Stuart exhales on the front step after gently handing the keys to the older boy, waiting not-so-patiently for Murdoc to open the door. He watches him with wide eyes, which then squeeze shut as he yawns. He brings his hands up to rub his eyes, suddenly looking quite cute._

**Murdoc finally gets the damn thing unlocked after having to pull it inwards further in its frame to spring the lock into place.  
Pushing open the door, Murdoc suddenly notices that the place was a wreck, with bottles, clothes, and food wrappers strewn everywhere, and his cheeks redden a tiny bit. He also notices that neither his father nor brother are in sight, and that it is silent, a cause for suspicion in the Niccals household.**

_Stuart glances around, his nose wrinkling in disgust. "I' smells like piss..." he mutters, looking to Murdoc with a raised brow. Stuart then shrugs, walking inside the warm house. He sighs a small bit, peeling off the jacket and handing it back to Murdoc, "'Ere ya go."_

**"Prolly 'cuz there is piss aroun' here, mate, bu' don' worry too much abou' it," Murdoc sniggers, taking back his jacket from the kid and throwing it on the couch.  
"Well, ya hungry, thirsty? Wanna ge' high? Drunk?" he says to the kid, and underneath his breath, " Ge' in bed wi' me?"**

_Stuart's one eye is closing halfway as he tilts his head to the side, looking around with interest. He fortunately doesn't hear the last part of Murdoc's question, since that was a touchy subject at that moment. "Uh, wotcha got? Tah git high wiff, ya know?"_

**"Pot, coke, crack, maybe some smack if Hannibal's been at it again," Murdoc grumbles absently, looking at Stuart with about as much interest as the younger boy is looking around the room with. The way he moves, the way his hair is in his eyes and how fucking ****_blue_**** it is, the way he seems so, well, happy. He is unlike anyone Murdoc had ever met.**

_Stuart thinks it over, shaking his head. "Uh, I guess we con jus' do some pot fer now, if yew wont." He favors Murdoc with a soft smile as he flicks his hair from his eyes._

**"Alrigh'," Murdoc replies, breathing out the word, "Jus, you know, si' on the couch an' let me go in me room t' fin' it."  
He gestures for the boy to sit down on the green, wooly couch which, thankfully, and very much unlike the rest of the living-room, is fairly clean.**

_Stuart nods, walking to the couch and plopping down on it. It is oddly comfortable and he finds himself letting himself sink into it, shutting his eyes._

**Meanwhile, the little Niccals is tearing up his filthy room, which is basically comprised of his rather large bed and bits of food, looking for the weed. Finally, fifteen minutes later, and inside a gigantic bag of potato crisps, Murdoc gleefully discovers the Mary Jane, and rushes out of his bedroom, but only to find a snoozing Stuart on his couch, curled up in a little ball.**

His arms falling, he smiles, and tosses the little knotted thing of hash onto the table. He walked quietly towards him, and sits down next to him, leaning on the back of the sofa to watch him sleep.

_Stuart smiles a bit in his sleep, his mouth half open. He shifts his body so that he resting on Murdoc's lap.  
After a bit of sleeping his eyes flutter open, and he looks up at Murdoc with a sleepy smile. "Oh, sorreh..."_

**Murdoc is thrilled when a still-sleeping Stuart manages to find his way onto the older boy's lap, but by the time Stuart says what he does a few minutes later, still three-quarters drowsy, Murdoc too is out, head thrown back onto the couch, snoring.**

_Stuart grins upon seeing that Murdoc has also fallen asleep, and drifts out of consciousness again, not waking up again for the rest of the night._


End file.
